1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to computers. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for securing confidential data for a user in a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
More and more information is being stored in digital form on a computer or in a computer network. For example, users are storing more and more personal and confidential information on their computers. Such confidential information, however, is susceptible to unauthorized access by other users of the computers. If the computer is connected to a network, such as the Internet, such confidential information may be even more susceptible to unauthorized access. As such, users desire to protect their confidential data in digital form.
Current implementations for protecting confidential data for a user are based on the user identifying what files he or she wants to protect. Once the files are identified by the user, a tool is used to protect the files. For example, the files may be encrypted. In such implementations, it is up to the user to identify the files having confidential data and to initiate file protection. This results in the user having to constantly manage sensitive files. Moreover, a user may inadvertently forget to protect the files using the provided tool. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for securing confidential data for a user on a computer that addresses the aforementioned problems.